Godric's alive
by SmilyLily1996
Summary: The story begins in the second season, right before Eric leave heading Dallas. What, if there's another person? If someone is there, who doesn't wanna loose Godric and saves him? That's the story about Dana and Godric. P.S. No I don't stay with the exact things happened in the second season, even if they havenn't got something to do with my story.
1. Chapter 1: Eric and Fantasia

Okay, now... I decided to translate my fan fiction "godric's alive" into english to maybe get some more readers. Also, it's a great opportunity to learn a better english.

First of all, thank you so much Krystal Lynn2 for helping me with the translation. You are really nice and a great help! If you find mistakes, feel free to tell me about them, I have to get better with my language.

Okay, enough about that. Have fun reading and please leave a comment.

btw, link for the original story: s/8236736/1/True_Blood_Godrics_Alive (remember, it's in german.)

* * *

„I'm hungry. When does the bar open?" I sat on a bar stool in Fangtasia and in the silence listened to the grumbling of my stomach.

"Half an hour. Why don't you drink this... Stuff, if you are so hungry?" Meant Eric rolling his Eyes.

"Oh, please. You can't be so hungry to drink this wannabe blood, can you? Okay, okay, I wait..." I didn't know exactly if I should grin or look disgusted.

"Pam, could you please go and get a pack Tru Blood 0 negative? Seems to be popular." The European held one of the bottles in his hands and looked disgusted, I just commented on this with a loud laughter and went behind the bar. Pam wasn't pleased about her order, but disappeared heading the depot. -

There wasn't anything to do else, it was already tidied up in the previous night, so we sat there and waited until it was time to open the door.

"Well, let's open the bar." It didn't seem to be very enthusiastic about that, however the walked to the door and unlocked it. With a hiss Pam disappeared out of the door to act as a doorman.

It took less than a quarter hour till the bar was full an I could search for something(or someone) to eat.

"Hey, little girl, so alone in here?" From behind there came these word, which caused a rage in me. With a hiss I turned dramatically and looked straight into the eye of the stranger, letting my fangs snap out. "Sweetheart, I am not alone in here. But you, as it looks and if you want to come home today again I would really recommend you leaving immediately." And I kept a last word, which would have been a terrible curse.

"She has got temperament. Isn't that cute?" I could hear Eric talking to Pam on the bar, turned and smiled my sugar sweetest smile, looking that my fangs were showing well. -

After this occurrence I sat on one of the sofas, on which not a vampire with a human sat and watched the dance floor, my tantrum didn't really help with my hunger.

After only a bit of time I found a victim, he wasn't really my first choice, but good enough. The boy had several bite marks on his neck, he wouldn't have much against being bitten, I thought. I dashed to him and asked, looking on his marks; "Want more of these?" I grinned and showed my fangs a second time this evening.

After I chose not to eat my breakfast in front of everyone, we went into a next room. Somehow, I couldn't focus on what I was doing. The boy was enjoying that too much; a moaning "yes"-screaming boy in my arms wouldn't let me calm down even a bit and so I heard a fateful sound of something like chains through the open window.

Hardly half a second later I stood in the bar again in front of Eric. "Eric. Bad news. Fanatic in front of the door. As it sound he can't walks anymore with all that silver on." Pam had heard that and gave us leather gloves, which she also wore, before we walked outside.

"You are good. How did you know that?" Eric meant acknowledging when he saw that young man, who stood there with a look filled with hate and who was just about to enter Fangtasia.

"Damn dead nation! Die!" He raised his in silver wrapped hand and punched me right in the face. The burning wound closed immediately and I was angry.

My protected hand took one end of the chains around his neck and unwrapped it a bit, before I pulled on it. The man retched and begged for his life, when Eric told me to stop.

"I don't like it very much, when my guests are being bothered or even wounded. If I ever see you in this area once again at night, you really can beg for your life. Did I express myself clearly?" His person opposite was just whimpering and seemed to be trying to breath. Now Eric really began to scream. "Did I express myself clearly?" The Man already had tears in his eyes, when he nodded sobbing and immediately ran like for his life.

"Thank you, my dear. I hate these idiots. Nothing better to do than venting their hatred on us. If we would just try to do to them what they do to us, we would have to face the worst disasters and we would be the blood thirsty monsters of the night again." He seemed very annoyed and obviously his mood was on the ground.

"Don't we are blood thirsty monsters anyways?" I rolled my eyes, when I took out the gloves ans looked at my fingers to see how much of the silver had reached them

„Everything's all right?" Eric stood at the entrance and seemed to be waiting for me to come in.

"Yeah, I just think some some of the silver even ame trough the gloves. Hm, maybe I just grabbed him too harshly." I had to grin, us vampires were a bit sadistic and so I found the scene with the choking man funny anyhow.

After this the night was calm finally, the boy from before seemed to got lost and I didn't even eat properly.

„It's getting better. I like these crank fanatics more than these choruses." I meant being lost in thoughts, while watching Eric counting the money.

"Yes, but they don't attack nobody." He replied still seeming pretty annoyed. "Hm, that's a point. Guys, I'm tired. I'll go to the back." I said yawning.

"Alright, just... I have to leave tomorrow. An old friend needs my help and as it looks you and am have to run the bar for an indefinite time. Where is Chow by the way? He wasn't here for several nights now. As a partner for this business he should be here, when we open." I knew, how useless protest would be, so I didn't say a word. Five years where enough to get to know Eric that good.

"I can just try to call him." I said while disappearing into my room.

"Hey, Chow. Where the hell are you? Eric is really pissed off right now and as it turns out, we have to run the business for some time. Please show up again." It wasn't like him, but I didn't care so much. Chow wasn't the oldest vampire I knew, but he could scare you, if you didn't know him.

Eric is case was the oldest vampire, I knew. He was around 1100 years old as he told me once.

"Hey, I know how much you hate this stuff, but you didn't seem to get much today, I know that. Maybe just try it." Erics clumsy face expression I found kinda cute, when he brought me a bottle of Tru Blood.

I took it, but just set it beside. "Eric? Who is this friend you have to help? And where by the way?"

"A very old friend. Dallas, in Texas. I know it's far away, but you are not alone, little girl." He knew how to tease me, and so I muttered his last word silently again.

"I already thought he's not a new friend. However, be aware. This town is called the most vampire friendly, but also this vampire hating church is located there. Ironic, huh?"

Eric grinned, gave me a tender kiss on my forehead and wished be a good day.


	2. Chapter 2: Dallas

Once again, thank you Krystal Lynn2 for you help with the translating! Since I saw many of you suscribed or favourited this tory, please take your time and tell me, what you think of my story.  
Especially, I still need help if I did mistakes with gramar or spelling, so please tell me ANYTHING incorrect you find in the story, I really appreciate that.  
Now, have fun reading!

* * *

I already woke up at half past six, which was like midday here in Louisiana and that's why the sun was still up. My thoughts buzzed. Memories, I had with Pam and Eric, memories from before.

Because I still had time left, I got up earlier. Pam had given me a set of cases, which were going be used now.

I stuffed in whatever came into my hands and what fitted in, before I moved the cases to the entrance door. There I sat now waiting for the sunset.

"Dana? What the... No no no." Eric stood right in front of me and just woke me up.

"Sweetheart, you are not the only stubborn vampire in here. You don't really believe that I stay in here in this dumb while you go to Dallas?" He was obviously annoyed, but took out his phone and began to organize a second travel coffin.

"Love, I have never seen that in the hundred years I've been with Eric. You control him better than he does it with you." She gave me a wink, but Eric interrupted his conversation to let us now he was hearing pretty good what we were talking.

Two hours later we sat all together in a car to the airport. The bar was closed today and Pam at least wanted to say us goodbye . Ginger, a waitress in Fangtasia, also came with us, but she was very absent-minded.

"Guys, how many times can a human be glamoured before he becomes insane?" They all had to laugh, because I was right.

"Alright Pam. Good luck with the bar and... See you!" Pam and me seemed to be the only ones, Eric really cared about. He gave her, just like me last morning, a tender kiss on the forehead, before we entered the plane.

"It'll take a while till the sun rises. We have enough time to get into the coffins. Besides even a vampire becomes claustrophobic in these."

At daybreak we disappeared into the, really very tight plastic coffins.

It was early evening and sun had just set when we came out again. "Welcome in Texas, my love." Eric grinned after he had watched my fight with the plastic box. A snarl came over me when we watched so sarcastic.

"Good evening, Sir. Please get on." A driver welcomed us and opened the door of a black limousine.

"Ladies first." So I got in and was overwhelmed immediately. "If I still was a human, I wood eat some of these fruits there. But I'm not, so I'll be content with the TV." On the backside of each seat there were monitors installed.

"That's not really worth it. We'll arrive in ten minutes, I guess."

Eric definitely overestimated the speed of the driver so we actually arrived a full half hour too late.

"Eric. I have to talk to you quickly." Hardly even entered the hotel, Bill came over to us.

"Dana! You came too!" Jessica, also a pretty young vampire, ran towards me and literally jumped onto me.

"Hey, sweetheart. Yeah, you need a good persuasive power, I guess. I am long enough with him now. I'm not a child anymore." Jess grinned at me. She had always seen me as a kind of anchor, because I was also turned at a pretty young age, just like her, however I was a bit older than her and so she asked me a question from time to time.

"Whenever Bill releases Eric I have to finally go into my room. But till that... I am hungry. My last meal was a boy who was moaning in my arms like I was fucking him and added to that we were interrupted." Jessica didn't stop to giggle when she heard my way of speaking and so I was sorry to her and stood up to search for someone to eat.

"Hm, excuse me? I search..." At the reception I was hoping to get some information, when I say the menu card. "Yes, Miss? Do you look for something specified?" "Do you have anything else than Tru Blood?" I asked the woman behind the desk.

"Of course, Miss. What blood group do you wish for?" Unfortunately I didn't have the opportunity to answer, because Eric stood next to me.

"I reserved two rooms. Eric Northman." While the woman searched for the reservation, he turned toward me. "Didn't you drink the Tru Blood yesterday?" He grinned at me. Without looking at him I just laughed and hoped he would understand that message.

"Ah, in here. Room 378 and 379. Along corridor at right side there are the elevators, your baggage should wait for you up there." She smiled a fake smile while watching us leave.

"Do you like it?" Eric stood in the door, after giving me some time to arrive first.

"Should that be joke? I wasn't even everywhere. It's HUGE!" He laughed loudly and closed the door. "I know in your age you should behave yourself, but a reaction like the one last night in Fangtasia on the human you threatened isn't tolerated in here. The sheriff is strictly against violence against humans. Not that I understand that, but I ask you to hew that." I nodded,but I felt like a child more than ever.

To inaugurate the room and especially the bath, I first went having a shower and enjoyed the hot water on my cold skin. For a short moment it felt like I was warm myself.

After that I searched some clothes in one of the cases and dressed up, I couldn't the travel clothes anymore than needed.

Whenever I was ready I searched the elevators again and drove down to the lobby. "Hey, since you've ruined my dinner before, how about eating outside? In here there are only a ton of volunteer." I asked Eric, who, still in his travel clothes, stood in the Lobby. Unfortunately he refused, but he allowed me to order something(or someone) to my room.

"Hey, Eric. Who is this sweet thing?" A woman asked, walking towards us holding a glass filled with Tru Blood or even real true blood. "Isabel. This is Dana. Uh, she is my progeny." The woman looked at him acknowledging. "Eric you are keen. Two progenies in two centuries. Not everyone can manage that."


End file.
